deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Medic
The Medic is a character from the video game, Team Fortress 2. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Medic VS Asuna * Chansey vs The Medic (Adopted) * Doc vs The Medic (Abandoned) * Dr. Mario vs The Medic * The Medic vs Mercy * Moira VS Medic * Medic VS Valentine (Completed) Battles Royale * Team Fortress 2 Battle Royale (Completed) With the Heavy * Heavy & Medic vs. Ferra & Torr (Abandoned) * Heavy and Medic vs Orisa and Mercy (Abandoned) With the RED Team * RED Team vs Overwatch * RED Team VS The Reds (RvB) * RvB vs TF2 Battle Royal * RED Team vs Team RWBY (Abandoned) * RED Team vs Travis Touchdown Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Franken Stein (Soul Eater) * Laphicet (Tales of Berseria) * Mordin Solus (Mass Effect) * Ratchet (Transformers) * Tali'Zorah (Mass Effect) History Hailing from Germany, Mr. Ludwig may excel in the art of healing, but harbors the mind of a deranged psychopath that even puts the Devil himself to shame. Losing his medical license after an unfortunate incident involving the removal of his patient's skeleton, the Medic was recruited by the Administrator to join the RED team in a land war for the Badlands, providing him an opportunity to resume his research, as well as a fine set of guinea pigs (read: teammates) to experiment on. Death Battle Info The Medic is able to heal any other class using his Medigun; allowing his team to recover from enemy attacks. He can also 'Overheal', giving any class an additional 50% to their total HP. His Medigun can unleash an Ubercharge to grant the Medic and his ally temporary invincibility. However, the Medic himself is not designed for combat and can be vulnerable to flankers (especially Scout or Spy) or if his allies are unable to protect him. Background: * Real Name: '''Mr. Ludwig * Nationality: German * Medical License: None '''Weapons and Abilities: Syringe Guns: Stock: Air-powered gun that shoots syringes at rapid fire Blutsauger: Drains health on hit, but decreases healing factor Overdose: Increases running speed by 2% every 10% of Über gained, but deals less damage Crusader's Crossbow: Shoots large single-shot syringes that heal teammates and hurt enemies. Damage and healing effectiveness is increased the further he is from the target. Medi-Guns: Stock: Heals team to build Übercharge, Übercharge grants invincibility for short period of time. This can work on the Medic even if he's alone https://youtu.be/yz5BU44_h74. Kritzkrieg: Faster Übercharge build-up, Übercharge grants crits on whoever is being charged. This is normally paired with the Soldier's rockets; making his attacks instakills for most classes. However these crits do not affect Engineer buildings. https://youtu.be/SmpdUXtvySw Quick-Fix: Prototype Medi-gun, heals quicker and charges slightly quicker, Übercharge grants rapid healing and immunity to knockback. Allows Medic to mirror sticky/rocket jumping and charges when healing Soldiers/Demomen. However maximum overheal is reduced Vaccinator: Übercharge grants shield protecting from certain enemy fire of choice (fire/bullets/rockets) and immunity to crits. Can stack up four mini-charges that last 2 seconds each. When not charged, Über is gained from resistance type of choice. However offers no protection against melee damage. Bone Saws: Stock: A large surgical bone saw Vita-Saw: Collects organs on hit, each organ harvested retaining 15% of Über, stacking up to 60%. Max health reduced Übersaw: 25% Übercharge granted on hit, slower swing speed Amputator: Grants healing aura to all teammates and himself via taunt. Increases self-heal rate, less damage on hit Solemn Vow: Bust of Hippocrates, allows Medic to see an enemy's health, slower swing speed Feats: * Impress the Devil for being a monster [1] * Somehow capable of surgically adding 8 more souls into himself. * Able to cheat his way out of Hell with another contract with the Devil. * Resuscitated a dove * Tied with the Spy for the second quickest running speed out of the nine classes behind Scout * Resuscitated Sniper, who died from gunshots 12 hours earlier * Outsmarted the Classic Heavy and the Devil * Allowed a baboon uterus implanted in the Classic Heavy to conceive a baby * (With Heavy's help) Killed a horde of Soldiers with one Übercharge * Übercharged Heavy and allowed him to stop a speeding train with his bare hands Faults and Weaknesses: * Not built to face threats alone; although Battle-Medics do exist * Syringe guns have low damage and short range * Healing factor is slow and requires him to leave combat for a period of time (healing rate can be increased when using Amputator) * Amputator taunting leaves him vulnerable to attacks * Stock Übercharge is vulnerable to knockback such as Pyro's airblast or Engineer's Lv. 3 sentry. * The Vaccinator is ineffective against melee damage * The Kritzkrieg offers no immunity or damage negation on Übercharge. * Quick Fix's Übercharge can be negated by an attack that deals high enough damage at once before it can be healed back (ie. Sniper's headshot, Demo's stickies, Spy's backstab) * Can be separated from his teammate; even if ubercharged https://youtu.be/kOtbv7MLEDQ * Unstable psyche, unsympathetic to his own patients. His medical experiments are unethical and dangerous. ** Lost his medical license by stealing his patient's skeleton. ** Destroyed the hearts of multiple patients in attempts to create the Ubercharge. ** Got his pigeon Archimedes stuck in Scout's torso. ** Avoids or forgets to use anesthetics on his patients. ** Has the Blue Spy's decapitated head inside his fridge. Medic keeps it alive with a life support device and most likely experiments on it. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Doctors Category:European Combatants Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:German Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Healers Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Playable Character Category:Team Fortress 2 Combatants Category:Valve Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist